


Flipped

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Magic, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles agrees to help Caitlin practice her spell work, and when she accidentally turns him into a girl, he uses the opportunity to find out what the pack really thinks of him. He doesn't expect his mate, Derek, to hit on to his female self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flipped

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following Tumblr prompt: _Stiles accidentally gets turned in to a girl when a young inexperienced witch messes up a spell. The pack and Derek doesn't know what has happened to Stiles just yet. So Stiles decides to have a little fun with them and find out what they really think about him. It's something he regrets when the pack say some hurtful things with out really thinking. What hurts the most is Derek his mate comes on to him as a female. Only to be fair Derek is confused by the fact that his wolf swears it's his mate_
> 
> Many thanks for Naemi for the beta. She keeps me in line.

“Okay, close your eyes.”  
  
Obediently, Stiles did. He could hear Caitlin muttering the spell softly to herself. Then he felt a weird tingle in his body. “Uhh … Caitlin?”  
  
“Oh, no.”  
  
Stiles squeezed his eyes tighter. “I’m afraid to ask, but what did you do to me?”  
  
“Don’t be mad,” she said.  
  
Hesitantly, Stiles opened his eyes. He looked down at himself and let out a loud shriek. “I have boobs!” A quick grope between his legs revealed that things were Not As They Should Have Been. “And my dick is gone!” Panicked, he jerked at the waistband of his jeans so he could see into his boxers, ignoring the long hair that fell into his eyes. “You turned me into a girl!”  
  
Caitlin bit her lip. She looked like she was about to cry. “Stiles, I’m so sorry. I swear, I was just trying to turn your hair red.”  
  
“This is … “ Stiles' voice trailed off as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He looked like himself and yet … not. His eyes were wider, eyebrows less bushy, lips fuller. His nose looked the same, but his cheekbones were higher, and his jaw was less angular. “I’m actually kinda hot.” He threw his shoulder-length hair over one shoulder.

[embedded image: my interpretation of Stiles as a girl]  
  
As she tried to answer, Caitlin stuttered a bit. “Stiles, I swear I’ll put you back to normal as soon as possible.”  
  
Stiles grinned wickedly. “I’m gonna go have some fun. I’ll be back in a an hour or so. That should give you some time to think, right?”  
  
Caitlin nodded enthusiastically. “Absolutely. I won’t let you down, I promise.”  
  
“I trust you.” Leaning in, Stiles gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
*  
  
Jackson checked his watch for the umpteenth time and let out a loud sigh. “If Stilinski’s not here in five minutes, I’m leaving.”  
  
“He’ll be here,” Derek said, his voice a low growl.  
  
A moment later, the door slid open and seven heads swiveled towards the noise. Into Derek’s loft walked a beautiful girl-next-door with long brown hair and eyes the color of Stiles’.  
  
“Sorry I’m late,” she said. “Stiles is helping his dad with something, so he sent me over here.”  
  
“And who are you?” Erica crossed her arms over her chest. She never dealt well with other women.  
  
“Oh.” The girl managed to look embarrassed. “I’m Stiles’ cousin, Stacey.”  
  
There was no denying the family resemblance. If they didn’t know better, Stacey could have been Stiles’ twin. Inside of him, Derek’s wolf sat up and panted.  
  
Jackson opened his mouth to reply, but Derek silenced him with a  look.  
  
“Stiles told me that you guys are talking about your plans for Labor Day. His thought was that you could go to the lake.”  
  
“He could have texted that,” Erica said.  
  
Lydia nodded in agreement. She didn’t seem too keen on Stacey’s presence, either.  
  
“Well, I also wanted to meet you guys. I’ve heard a lot about you.”  
  
The pack exchanged nervous glances.  
  
“We haven’t heard anything about you,” Lydia said sweetly. The look on her face was calculating. “Where are you from?”  
  
“Arizona,” Stacey said. “I don’t get to visit Stiles and Uncle John very often because I live so far away. But you know how Stiles is—he says a lot, but half the time he’s not saying anything at all.”  
  
“Oh, we know that all too well,” Jackson said with an exaggerated roll of his eyes.  
  
“What annoys you the most about Stiles?” Stacey asked, leaning in close to Jackson.  
  
Lydia raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet. Derek could tell she was plotting something.  
  
“What doesn’t annoy me about him? Let’s start with how he’s loud, opinionated, and hyper.”  
  
“Don’t forget irritating,” Boyd said.  
  
“I think it’s just the fact that he forgets to take his medication,” Lydia said. “He’s tolerable as long as he’s on Adderall.”  
  
Derek cleared his throat. “Okay, that’s enough. Stiles isn’t here to defend himself.”  
  
Stacey smiled tightly, but she looked like she was going to cry.  Looking down at her phone, she let out a gasp of surprise. “Oh, I just got a text from Stiles, actually. Sorry, everyone, but I’ve got to go.” She jumped up and all-but ran for the elevator.  
  
When the door closed behind her, the pack was left staring at one another in bewilderment. “I like her,” Peter said, breaking the silence.  
  
She had brought this on herself, but Derek couldn’t stand seeing tears in those amber eyes. His wolf whined pitifully. “I’ll be right back.” He stood up and headed after Stacey.  
  
She was almost to the Jeep by the time Derek caught her, and the tears were streaming freely down her face. “Stacey!” he called jogging over to her. “Don’t worry about them. They didn’t mean it. They love Stiles, really.”  
  
“It’s fine.” Stacey shakes her head. “My mom just died recently, so I’m pretty emotional.”  
  
“I’m sorry to hear that.” Derek lifted a hand, but unsure what to do with it, he let it drop. He was driven even more crazy by the fact that Stacey smelled like Stiles, like *mate*. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed her. It was just like kissing Stiles.  
  
Stacey pushed him away with a shriek. “What are you doing?”  
  
“I’m sorry, I—“ Even Derek couldn’t explain what had made him do that. His wolf was distressed because it thought his mate was in distress, but this wasn’t Stiles.  
  
“I can’t believe you would do that. To Stiles!” Stacey climbed into the Jeep. She didn’t look at Derek as she drove away.  
  
*  
  
Wiping the tears out of his eyes, Stiles drove back to Caitlin’s house. He went in without knocking.  
  
“You better have an answer for me.”  
  
Caitlin held up a piece of paper triumphantly. “I do! I do!” She drew in a deep breath. “Close your eyes.”  
  
Stiles’ expression darkened. “If you screw this up again … “  
  
“Just close your eyes.”  
  
Feeling an eerie sense of deja vu, Stiles closed his eyes. He heard Caitlin repeat the words of her spell and the familiar tingle ran through his body.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“Okay?” Stiles cracked open one eye and then the other. He looked down. No breasts. Cupped his crotch. Definitely a dick and balls there. “Oh my god, I thought you were gone for good,” he said, still clutching himself.  
  
“That’s, um … Could you quit grabbing yourself?”  
  
Stiles released his dick and threw his arms around Caitlin. “Thank you thank you thank you!” He pulled away and looked her in the eyes. “But as much as I love you, I am never volunteering to be your guinea pig again.”  
  
*  
  
By the time Stiles got back to the loft, the other cars were gone. He jerked the door open and rode the elevator to Derek’s floor.  
  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Stiles called as soon as he was inside.  
  
Derek appeared at the top of the spiral staircase. “Stiles? Look, it’s not what it sounds like. Your cousin was—“  
  
“That was me,” Stiles hissed. “My friend Caitlin—the one I told you is a witch—wanted to practice on me, but instead of turning my hair red, she turned me into a girl. I thought it would be funny to find out what you guys say about me when I’m not around, but I guess the joke’s on me. But did you have to kiss her—me?”  
  
“Well, that explains it.” Derek jogged down the stairs and came to a stop in front of Stiles.  
  
“Explains what?” Stiles threw his hands in the air. “Are you seriously trying to rationalize this right now?  
  
“That explains,” Derek cupped Stiles’ cheek in his hand, “why my wolf thought it was my mate.”  
  
“That’s why you kissed me?” Stiles laid his hand over the hand on his cheek.  
  
“I wouldn’t kiss anyone but you.” Derek leaned in and kissed him again.  
  
Stiles eyelashes fluttered shut. He knew Derek would never cheat on him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompts go here](http://moitmiller.tumblr.com/ask), and feedback goes below. Thanks for reading!


End file.
